Out of Time
by Elisabeth Boarr
Summary: AU fiction. Obi-Wan Satine...


« - Quoi ? Encore debout ? Il me semble avoir répété trois fois que vous deviez dormir ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ? Vous tuer ? »

_Dormir ? Ah oui…_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, debout dans une petite chambre de l'infirmerie du _Ciel de Coruscant_ regardait la Duchesse Satine de Mandalore le houspiller. Il regardait ses mains sur ses hanches posées en attitude de colère, ses cheveux blonds lâchement rassemblés en chignon, ses yeux bleus qui lançaient des éclairs. Il regardait sa main et son genou bandés, ses ecchymoses, ses estafilades rouges qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle et ressentit sa douleur dans la Force. Ce qui lui rappela le carnage qu'avait été la bataille sur Concordia quelques heures plus tôt. Ce qui lui rappela ses propres blessures.

« - Obi-Wan ! » continuait Satine d'un air exaspéré « Je vous signale que vous avez eu des éclats de transparacier dans le corps, une commotion cérébrale, le bassin fêlé, la jambe fracturée… »

« - … Trois côtes cassées, main fracturée et diverses plaies et bosses. Et… » Obi-Wan se laissa tomber sur le lit étroit mais confortable de l'infirmerie « … une migraine atroce ! »

Satine s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Voilà pourquoi vous devez vous reposer ! »

« - Et vous ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Obi-Wan en posant les yeux sur la main bandée de la jeune femme

« - Oui. Les médecins clones sont des génies mais n'essayez pas de changer de sujet ! »

« - Oui oui… »

En vérité, Obi-Wan avait déjà tenté de dormir. Mais il s'était réveillé en sursaut en proie à d'affreux cauchemars. Des cauchemars réels. Des cauchemars qu'il avait vécus. Géonosis. Teth. Christophsis. Concordia. Il savait bien qu'il avait besoin de repos. Mais son esprit le refusait, l'obligeant à revivre chaque combat, chaque mort.

Satine, qui le contemplait anxieusement, posa sa main valide sur son front. Sa peau était tiède et la sienne- il le sentait- était glacée.

« - Tu es si triste, si fatigué » fit-elle en employant le tutoiement qu'ils s'autorisaient en privé. « Cette guerre te détruis peu à peu … »

Elle caressa ses cheveux, plongea ses doigts dedans en un geste apaisant. Obi-Wan ferma les yeux. C'était le premier geste tendre qu'on lui adressait depuis le début de la guerre. Sa vie était tellement brutale désormais. Tant de morts sur la conscience. Et ce réconfort que Satine lui offrait. Satine. La femme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré le Code Jedi.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Le regard de Satine était très doux, très tendre.

« - Obi. Tu peux pleurer. » Dit-elle doucement

Obi-Wan secoua la tête. Sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

« - Non. Je suis Jedi. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis deux. Satine sourit et posa cette fois sa main sur sa joue pour y essuyer les larmes.

« - Oh Obi… »

C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il esquissa un mouvement vers Satine qui comprit très bien le message. Elle ouvrit les bras et Obi-Wan vint s'y blottir, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou. Elle sentait les larmes sur sa peau. Elle caressa à nouveau les cheveux d'Obi-Wan qui gémit devant tant de douceur.

Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enfouis dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre, ils ne sauraient le dire. Quand Obi-Wan releva la tête, ses yeux étaient encore humides.

« -Il faut que tu dormes » déclara Satine

Dormir signifiait horreurs.

« - Satine, je ne peux pas. Je fais des cauchemars… »

Il tremblait un peu. D'épuisement. De peur. De froid. Et de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres pleines de Satine contre les siennes. Toutes ses peurs, tous ses soucis s'évaporèrent. Il ferma les yeux. Profita de cet instant précieux. Le baiser n'était pas passionné mais doux, tendre, chaud. Si merveilleusement réconfortant. Satine se détacha de lui.

« - Tu ne feras pas de cauchemars cette nuit Obi. Je te le promets. Maintenant, au lit ! »

Obi-Wan enleva ses bottes et sa tunique et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il avait confiance en elle. Il ne ferait pas de cauchemars cette nuit-là.

« - A demain. Dors bien. »

Il sentit une dernière caresse sur sa joue avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Au matin, il était seul.


End file.
